theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magikarp Army
'The Founding' The Magikarp Army was formed during Light 's first Nuzlocke, as he journeyed through Johto and Kanto. They formed orriginally because of Team Rocket, who were capturing Magikarp and forcing them to evolve, then killing them. In the midst of their ranks are several Gyarados, but Stonewall was the undisputed leader, dispite being a Magikarp himself at the time. Stonewall then led an espionage mission into the base, which included just himself and Bob. When Stonewall discovered that there was no way they could both get out without being captured, he let himself be caught to Bob could run for help. Bob went searching through the area, getting farther and farther from his home lake, until finally, out of weariness, he allowed himself to be caught by a trainer, named Light. When Bob discovered what type of trainer Light was, via being trained until evolution, he told Light of his plight, and Light agreed to help free Stonewall. When they got back to the Lake of Rage, they discovered Stonewall had already been forced to evolve, but had somehow escaped being killed; however, he was going on a blind rampage through the middle of the lake. Light decided that there was no way he could calm down the red Gyarados without capturing him, so he caught Stonewall and made him part of the team. Stonewall decided on his own that he would accompany Light, and Bob would be the stand in leader. Stonewall retained the right, however, to call for the Magikarp Army whenever Light needed help, and ended up doing so several times. 'Helping Light' The first time Stonewall called in the Magikarp Army was almost immediately after Light caught him. Light and Lance were fighting through the base in which Team Rocket had been forcing Magikarp to evolve. They split up, but Light was cornered by at least a hundred Rocket Grunts. As they began to gloat over his imminent capture, Bob led a charge through the walls and the Magikarp Army attacked the grunts, leaving Light free to chase after the leader, Petrel. The second time came during the invasion of Goldenrod city, where Team Rocket took over the Radio Tower and the underground. Light fought his way through the Radio Tower, eventually facing Petrel again, who, on defeat, told Light that Team Rocket was holed up underground and Light could never get to them. With that Petrel left, and Light asked Stonewall to call in the Magikarp Army, and also asked Lance for a favor. Lance's dragons flew to the Lake of Rage with large and tough sheets, picking up loads of Magikarp and Gyarados to fly to Goldenrod. The Magikarp Army broke through the safehouse on top of the entrance and stormed the underground, again, leaving Light free of most grunts. The third time the Magikarp Army helped Light on his journey was in the bottom of the Elite Four building. Several grunts stood between Light and a bomb, powerful enough to wipe the building, and Light for that matter, off the map. The Magikarp Army tunneled through the wall and flooded the lower levels up to four feet, short circuiting the bomb and allowing Light and Lance to subdue all the grunts. Then the Magikarp Army guarded the grunts and Petrel while Light and Lance went to get more help. The final time they helped Light was in Cerulean cave, when Light was faced with hundreds of Rocket grunts and Mewtwo2 . Light had sent Stonewall off to gather the troops while he charged in, and they returned right as the grunts began moving in on Light. The army, assisted by Stonewall, completely overpowered the grunts while Light killed Mewtwo2. 'Current Location' The Magikarp Army is currently back in the Lake of Rage, still training should Team Rocket, or any team for that matter, try to take over, or should a friend of Light's call on them for help. Category:Groups and Teams